Operation REUNION
by Basketballer43
Summary: The Uno children are forced by their parents to go spend one of their summer vacation weeks at a family reunion... At Father's mansion. Most of them are stressing out, while a few of the Uno's are trying to calm them down. Will Father attack? Will they survive the family reunion? Read to find out! Includes Nigel's and Rachel's kids, which are my OC's. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Uno children are forced by their parents to go spend one of their summer vacation weeks at a family reunion... At Father's mansion. Most of them are stressing out, while a few of the Uno's are trying to calm them down. Will Father attack? Will they survive the family reunion? Read to find out!_**

**Some of you may be wondering why Nigel and Rachel are forcing them to go to the family reunion... the answer will be released in a later chapter, I promise. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothin except the Uno children **

Elizabeth Uno stood in front of her bedroom mirror, brushing her little longer than shoulder length blonde hair. She flipped head down, and started gathering her hair up into a messy bun. She wrapped the black hair tie around and stood up straight. Elizabeth slowly stepped back, and stared at herself through the mirror. She inherited her pale skin and blue eyes from her father and her blonde hair from her mother. She wore a blue Gallagher Flames softball shirt that on the back said: Uno and under it: 12, medium wash Aeropostale skinny jeans, and blue, green, red, pink, orange, and purple white ankle socks.

She had been up all night, trying to figure out different ways to survive the upcoming week. Her parents were going to make them go to an Uno family reunion... At Fathers mansion. The Uno girl let out a small sigh before she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to see her younger brother. "Hey Cooper." She smiled and greeted. The Uno boy could be the twin of Elizabeth, except for the fact that they were a year apart. Both of them had Rachel's blonde hair and Nigel's blue eyes and pale skin.

Cooper was wearing a blue Nike shirt with a black swoosh in the middle, black Nike basketball shorts, and blue and black Nike Elite Socks. He had the front of his lone hair spiked up with gel. The blue eyed boy smiled, "C'mon, lets go get breakfast." He said, turning around and walking down the hall and down the stairs. She nodded and followed him,

"Were you thinking 'bout Father last night too?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he answered, "If he hits us hard we're screwed. Even if we are Uno's." he mumbled back.

"No kidding," Elizabeth grumbled, "Why are we in such a hurry; when we get there we're going to be stuck their for a week."

"I paid demon child five bucks to throw a tantrum." Cooper smirked proudly. By 'demon child' he meant McKenzie Uno, the youngest Uno, and by far the meanest. When she was still a toddler, she would hit, scratch, and bite you if you pushed the wrong button. But now that she was older, she only did things like that when necessary. Like when someone at school picks on her or her friends... Or when her older siblings pay her to throw tantrums.

"Nice!" Elizabeth laughed fist bumping her brother as they walked into the kitchen. The first thing they saw were their parents enveloped in a kiss. The two made gagging sounds as their parents jumped. "Get a room." The two smirked,

"Ya know Elizabeth, you won't think kissing is gross forever." Rachel said, grabbing two plates with bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast on each and handed both Elizabeth and Cooper a plate.

"Doubt it." Elizabeth mumbled quietly. As their older brother Robby walked in. His short brown hair was in a complete mess. He had inherited brown hair from Nigel, and unlike his two younger siblings he had tan skin and brown eyes, like Rachel. He was still wearing his pajamas, which was a red tee shirt, gray basketball shorts, and black ankle socks. The first born twin was obviously still three quarters asleep.

"Robby, why aren't you dressed?!" Nigel asked his second oldest son.

"What do you mean?" Robby yawned, stretching his arms up, his red shirt lifted up and you could see the bottom of his flat stomach.

"Please go and put regular clothes on." Rachel said. Robby shrugged, and walked back up stairs, tripping and falling up the stairs on the way.

"I'm okay!" He shouted, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Nobody cares." His twin sister, Dawn said, walking down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen and sat down next to Elizabeth, as Rachel put a plate in front of her.

"Good morning, Dawn." Nigel smiled at his eldest daughter, who was wearing a purple tank top, blue jean shorts, and teal, orange and purple Nike's. Her hair was down by her shoulders and parted to the left.

"Morning." She yawned, and stuffed some eggs in her mouth. That was when the eldest Uno stepped into the kitchen. He wore a red tee shirt, cargo shorts, and black ankle socks. Dawn glared at her older brother with former happy but now, cold brown eyes. "Christopher." She scoffed. Chris rolled his blue orbs,

"Don't be such a child." He said, sitting down next to Cooper.

"If you weren't such a butt I wouldn't have to be a child." She defended.

"Shut up!" Robby yelled, walking into the kitchen, now dressed. He was wearing a blue Gallagher Flames football shirt, tan cargo shorts, and blue and red Nike shoes. "God," he mumbled, taking the seat next to Chris, "You guys are both over reacting."

"Like you aren't freaking out about it!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"How about you guys eat your breakfast." Cooper suggested, obviously tired of his older siblings yelling right infront of him, and Elizabeth didn't look too happy either. But everyone's thoughts were interrupted by two yelling voices. That belonged to the two youngest Uno's,

"You're such a jerk!" A girls voice yelled.

"Well at least I'm not adopted!" A boys voice called, and everything went silent. Elizabeth eyed Cooper, not sure if the argument was real or not. Cooper winked to answer the question. There was a clonking down the stairs, being louder than they should be. Those footsteps belonged to 'demon child'. Also known as McKenzie Uno. The youngest Uno of the bunch.

"Daddy," She said, her brown eyes glassy, she looked over and quickly winked at Cooper, then looked back at the bald man, "Am I adopted?" She said. She had hair that was in between her fathers brown hair and her mothers blonde and fathers blue eyes. She was wearing an orange tee shirt with purple tiger stripes and a light blue skirt.

"No sweetie, you're not adopted." He said, taking his place at the table.

"Yes she is!" A boy called from the top of the stairs. He stomped down the stairs. He was in a red tee shirt with a blue Under Armour sign in the chest area, and blue and white basketball shorts, with white ankle socks. He has blonde hair and brown eyes like Rachel.

"Daddy said I wasn't!" McKenzie said, sticking her tongue out at the blonde boy. The boy hesitated before he said something, like he couldn't think of what to say.

"Uhh, yeah, well..." He stuttered. "Welp, I got nothin'." He sighed, looking at Cooper. The blue eyed boy sighed, while the youngest Uno threw her hands up,

"You're an idiot, Quentin!" She said walking over to the table and sitting next to her dad and Dawn, while Quentin sat next to Chris and his mother. "I want my two dollars back!" She exclaimed stuffing bacon into her mouth.

"No," The brown eyed boy easily replied. "I helped you put on a show, you ruined it."

"You're the one who said," she started, and mocked his voice, "'Welp, I got nothin'."

"Eat." Rachel commanded, and everyone started to eat, considering their mother wasn't too nice when she was upset.

"I would like to leave in an hour, so after we're done, go make sure you guys have everything." Nigel said. Everyone nodded in understanding and continued eating breakfast.

~40 minutes later~

Robby was jumping up and down on his black duffle bag, because it refused to close. He had everything he needed in there, clothes, toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, and six of the best TND weapons. His sack pack had everything else, phone, phone charger, and earbuds.

The brown haired boy got off the bag, and zipped it up as fast as he could. "Strugglin'?" Robby turned around to see his twin sister smirking at him.

"Not anymore." He chuckled and walked past her and out of his room. Pretty soon everyone and everything was in the car, dreading the upcoming week. Nigel looked through the rear view mirror at his family. The three oldest were in the back, Chris, Dawn, and Robby. Then in the next row was Elizabeth, Cooper and Quentin. Then behind her parents, was McKenzie. "Anybody has to go to the bathroom?" The bald man questioned them. Everyone shook their head in response. "Then we are off."

Chris leaned over to his sister, "You have everyone ready just in case?"

"Oh yeah." She said, nodding her head for emphasis.

**So how was it? Don't worry, next chapter we'll get more into it... And maybe meet a couple new OC's! So please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! **

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

The car ride was short, and pretty much silent. Everyone was dreading spending their week at the 'prison', even Nigel and Rachel. Though, they're suffering for a good reason. They pulled into the drive way and they saw many familiar cars, but the one that caught Elizabeth's and Dawn's attention the most was a red car that belonged to the Jackson's. "Eva and Kade are here?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Apparently." Nigel nodded, getting out the car, and so did everyone else. Nigel, Chris, Robby, Cooper, and Quentin walked to the back where they got their bags. Robby eyed the back suspiciously, them turned to his mother and sisters, "You guys plan on getting your crud?" He asked them.

"You guys can get it." Dawn said unconscionably, while eyeing her phone.

"We ain't your slaves." Cooper stated walked away from the back.

"Ain't is not a word." McKenzie pointed out, smiling to herself.

"It's in the dictionary." Quentin snapped back.

"What does the dictionary know?" Elizabeth wondered, looking at her brother.

"More than a six year old girl." Chris answered, pulling his red duffle bag over his shoulder. Dawn dropped her jaw, while Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows together, and McKenzie just stared at the book she was reading,

"That was sexist." The brown eyed girl answered. Everyone looked at her with surprised,

"Do you even know what that means?" Rachel questioned her youngest daughter.

"Yes, A person who believes their gender is superior and says unfair things about the other gender, or assumes that only one gender has a certain trait. That is what sexist means."

"Uhh..." Robby started, "Is it normal for a six year old to know what that means?" He looked at his dad, who shook his head. The bald man was about to ask further questions until everyone was cut off by a shrilling scream of excitement.

"Elizabeth!" A girl with tan skin, black hair and green eyes came running up to the blonde Uno girl. She had her black hair in a messy side braid that couldn't have taken more than five minutes. She was wearing a black tee shirt under a green zip up jacket, with the sleeves pushed up, with dark wash skinny jeans, and black and white converse with green laces. She had a bright white smile, she was tall, but thin.

"Braelyn!" Elizabeth screamed running up to give the girl a hug. They hugged and finally let go after what seemed like forever. Then two more girls came running out.

"Dawn!" They both yelled at the same time. One of the girls had pale skin, long red hair, and green eyes. She had her hair in a messy bun atop her head, like Elizabeth. She was wearing a green tank top with light wash jean shorts. The other one had dark skin, curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a white and blue tee shirt with navy blue basketball shorts.

"Kate!" She looked at the red haired girl, then she looked at the black haired girl,

"Kensley!" Then they hugged.

"Okay, three of the girls came out, now where are the two guys?" Cooper asked impatiently. Then another girl came running out toward them. She had pale skin, red hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Kenzie!" She squealed and ran toward the girl. She was wearing a red tank top with a blue and green running shorts.

"Anna!" McKenzie squealed and ran up and hugged her tight and Anna did the same back.

A boy came up and nudged Coop's arm,

"Girls." He shook his head. The boy had pale skin, with long, curly black hair, and daring green eyes. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with green and white Adidas soccer shorts.

"Keegan," The two boys fist bumped, "I only see you on TV now. It's been forever!" Cooper smiled.

"I know, between football ending and basketball starting and more news reports than ever; Sector L is exhausted." He looked down. Keegan hated not being able to see his cousins all the time- they went to the same school but with different sectors, it's difficult to see each other.

"Remember when we were like that?" A voice walked up behind Chris. He had dark skin, curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a red tee shirt and black and red basketball shorts.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, he remembers everything about the KND, because he was in the TND; actually, the leader. And the boy standing next to him was also in the TND.

"It's nice remembering, isn't it, Eric?" He said quietly so Keegan and Anna couldn't hear. All of the Uno's knew about the TND, because they were all leaders with the of Robby, who was leader for about three days until he decided it was better just spying on people and hanging out in Sector V.

"Heck yes." He nodded.

"Nigel Uno." A woman came out with a smile on her face. She had long red hair hanging down to her elbows. She was wearing a green tee shirt, with white shorts, and red flip flops.

"Eva Roberts." Nigel mocked her tone.

"Good lord it's been like forever since I've seen you, have you gotten balder?" She laughed.

"Ha ha." Nigel rolled his blue eyes.

_~Later~_

Everyone was gathered around, they were trying to figure out room arrangements. There was Father, and his wife (surprising right?!), Eva and Kade, Nigel and Rachel, Monte and Kathy **(Numbuh 999)**, Nigel's brother, Alex **(My OC, and more coming up next) **his wife, Isabelle, and their twin girl's, who were McKenzie's age, Amelia and Alice. They were definitely identical twins. They both had whitish blonde hair, blue eyes, they had inherited that from their mother while the pale skin came from their father. The only ways to really tell them apart are their eyes, Amelia's eyes are dark blue and Alice's are light blue. And how they dress and act. Amelia is the tomboy and Alice is the girly-girl. Amelia was wearing a light blue tee shirt, black basketball shorts with a light blue stripe going up the side. Her hair was in a braid down the back. Alice, on the other hand was wearing a yellow sundress with a dark blue flower on it. She had her light blonde hair down and parted to the side.

"Okay guys," Father's wife started. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. For a woman her age, she was beautiful. Everyone was still in shock that _Father_, had managed to get a woman like her. Unlike father, she actually liked and enjoyed children. Children meaning the goofing off fun loving children who have a habit of making messes- regular children. That's why the delightful adults weren't there. Father didn't want to scare her off. "There are eight guest rooms, four of them are for your grandma and grandpa and parents, then there are four left over." She smiled.

"How many beds are in the guest rooms?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two, and in one of the rooms there are three beds. So there are 15 of you. So go ahead and figure out who is sleeping with who." She smiled. Dawn grabbed Kensley's and Kate's hand.

"We'll share a room!"

"So will we!" McKenzie said, and Anna, Amelia, and Alice all nodded and smiled.

"We will!" Braelyn and Elizabeth called at the same time.

"That means that all of us have to share a room!" Robby moaned.

"Get over it," Chris slapped his brother, "We can get the room with three beds."

"Okay, now that the rooms are sorted out, go upstairs and put everything away." Father smiled warmly. That smile made everyone shudder. Then they turned around and ran upstairs to put their things away.

**The End of chapter 2! Soon we will find out if Nigel, Rachel, Eva (10), and Kade (11.0) remember the kids next door. And what these everyone think of Father's wife. And don't worry, she has a name... I just haven't really thought of yet... So uh yeah.**

**Please Review! The more reviews, the quicker I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I haven't updated this since last year! So welcome to chapter 3. I'll be saving my talking for the end. So I hope you enjoy!**

_~Braelyn and Elizabeth~_

Elizabeth plopped her bag on the bed and sat cross legged on the bed, while Braelyn sat on the bed across from her. "Did you see that smile father gave us?" The blonde girl asked her cousin.

"Yes!" The black haired girl panicked, "Evil people like Father do NOT give out smiles like that!" She cried out, "He has something planned! And we're screwed! He probably has something huge planned with villains and teens and-" she ranted on until Elizabeth slapped her across the face,

"Get ahold of yourself, soldier!" she screamed, "Man, if anything I should be freaking out, I mean, after all, I'm the Uno AND the Supreme Leader in this situation."

"He ruined all of sector L's equipment." She glared evilly at the wall. "He's a flippin' piece of shi-" She blushed and covered her mouth. "crud. He's a piece of crud."

"Yeah, okay." Elizabeth grinned teasingly.

"I can't help it!" She threw her hands up in defense, "It just slips! And Listening to Eric all the time doesn't help!"

"Whatever." Elizabeth rolled her blue eyes and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She smiled at the text she got from her best friend,

_So how's hot heads house?_

Braelyn leaned over the Uno girls shoulder and smirked when she saw the text, "So did he get the balls to ask you out?" The black haired girl smiled. Elizabeth blushed madly.

"Daniel is just a friend," She mumbled. And before Braelyn could object she added, "And he doesn't like me anyways."

"Doesn't like you?!" She cried out, "He _LOVES_ you! But unlike Hank and Jase, he can actually hide his emotions!"

"He doesn't like me, he likes this one red head chick." Elizabeth sighed looking down.

"Who?" Braelyn wondered.

"Her name's Lila." She muttered.

"Daniel's just tryin' to get you to ask him out, because he's a freakin' wimp."

"Can't argue about that..." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath.

_~Dawn, Kensley, and Kate~_

Kensley made a low whistling sound, "He's planning something, Dawn." She looked at her cousin and TND Supreme Leader with her dark brown eyes.

"And I have to find out and warn Elizabeth." Dawn paced back and forth in the room. She had always been the Uno who stressed the most, always. Chris, he was Sector V Leader and Supreme Leader, until he got 'Decommissioned'. Or joined the TND, and yet he never stressed as much as her. Her twin, was the complete opposite of any Uno, if you even mention anything about him leading he'll get sick. Elizabeth was Leader of the KND, and she didn't stress a lot. Cooper Was leader of the famous Sector V, and he stressed out about two things: completing missions, and getting his team out alive. Quentin plans on taking over Sector V when Cooper takes over the KND when Elizabeth gets 'decommissioned'. And McKenzie is almost done with operative training.

"I don't think you're giving Lizabeth enough credit," Kate started, playing with a loosing piece of red hair. "She is the top spy in the KND and she's the Supreme Leader, I really doubt she needs you hanging over her shoulder." Dawn was about to object until Kate cut her off, "She's smart enough to handle things herself. And what if you get caught by Father? Then the whole Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door are screwed!"

"Kate," Dawn whined, "I need to look out for her, she's my sister."

"You could be like Drilovsky." Kensley pointed out, while Dawn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Callie. When Camille does somethin' stupid she's there to laugh at her failure, help her up, and tell her what she did wrong so she can fix it."

"The stupidest thing Camille has done has lost a teenager when she first joined the Decom. Squad. Elizabeth has the whole Kids Next Door on her shoulders." Dawn reasoned.

"Your still not giving her enough credit!" Kate exclaimed. "God, she's fine, the worst Lizabeth has ever done is let Cooper know about the TND, and you seriously think Coop's gunna turn?!"

"You never know." Dawn mumbled.

"Dawn, for gods sake, he's your brother, the Cooper Uno who has gotten his team into hell, but has gotten them back alive and well. He, unlike your dad, is not reckless. He may get his team into crap but he gets them out. And the worst that has happened to one of Sector V operatives when he was in charge, was when Sam got that scar on his lip. When..." The redhead hesitated, "When Father burned him, and he got a straight scar right above the left side of his lip."

Dawn sighed, _There is a first time for everything!_ She thought to herself but then started thinking that maybe she didn't give her sister enough credit, she's a great leader and a great operative. _She doesn't need me hovering over her, _She convinced herself. "Okay, you win. I won't butt in."

_~McKenzie, Amelia, Alice, Anna~_

"I love how they think we're vulnerable," McKenzie smiled deviously.

"No kidding," Amelia smirked.

"What does vulnerable mean?" Alice asked.

"Easy Targets," Amelia answered her twin sister.

"Oh."

"He should know better after what happened with Tommy and Numbah's 83 and 84." Anna mentioned.

"No kidding, cadets are just as much as KND operatives as everyone else!" Amelia threw her hands in the air.

"But we're in training." Ameila made a face.

"So," McKenzie stated, "We're children of the best operatives ever."

"But right now and until you're twelve, there will always be an operative bigger and better than you." Anna mentioned, playing with a loose strand of red hair.

"Way to burst my bubble." McKenzie muttered, sitting on the bed.

_~The Boys~_

Robby fell onto the bed, "Do you think if I hit my head on the headboard enough I'll die?"

"Probably." Eric answered. "Why?"

"Everybody else has a cousin their age, and then here I am."

"Awww. Is little Robby havin' a little pity party for himself?" Chris put on his baby voice.

"Yes. Because nobody else will have one for me."

"Man up." Cooper rolled his eyes. "Text your _girlfriend_." He smirked.

"What girlfriend?" Quentin smirked.

"Shut up!" Robby exclaimed.

"Callie's his girlfriend in his imagination." Keegan laughed.

"Thanks for the encouragement guys. You are all freaking amazing!" Robby exclaimed sarcastically.

"We know!" Cooper smiled. Robby got a smirk on his face when he thought of a way to turn the situation around,

"Cooper, Chris, how are your love lives going?" *Cough, Cough* "Kaylin and Molly."

"At least me and Molly are..." Chris started.

"At least you guys have kissed like five times," Quentin started.

"And you guys are both in love with each other." Eric continued.

"But you two are still not going out." Robby finished, the smirk still on his face.

"At least we've kissed!" Chris threw his hands up. "Unlike you and Callie, or you and Kaylin." He pointed at Robby then to Cooper.

"I'm only Eleven!" Cooper threw his hands up in the air. "Good Lord."

All of the boys turned toward the door when they heard knock at the door, "C'mon, Let's go down stairs." They saw Nigel Uno standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know. Benedict said to gather up the troops for some fun." All of the boys instantly got bug eyes. Chris looked at Eric and Eric looked at Robby and Robby looked at Chris. They all followed Nigel out of the room and down the stairs.

"Just act like we know nothing." Chris whispered as quietly as he could, but loud enough for Eric and Robby to hear. They both nodded and continued walking. When they got down the stairs they saw Elizabeth and Braelyn standing straight up, and standing in front of McKenzie, Anna, Amelia, and Alice. Dawn, Kate, and Kensley were standing behind McKenzie, Anna, Amelia, and Alice. Rachel, Eva, Isabelle, Alex, Kade, and Nigel were standing in the back behind everyone else. But what caught Robby's eyes were two kids. The girl looked about seventeen. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a bright green volleyball tee shirt, and black and splatter paint Soffe shorts.

The other one was a boy who looked about thirteen. He had long, curly brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing tan cargo shorts, a blue and black Nike basketball shirt, and black and blue Nike Elites.

_...Who are they?..._ Robby thought.

**So it's a kinda cliff hanger! Yeah... Not really. I'll probably be updating another fanfic today because my school got cancelled. Yay! Another extra day of winter break! Kids Next Door is on twice today on Cartoon Network, according to my guide. 2:00 and 2:30! But I hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Who's your favorite OC or OCs so far? Mine are Robby, Elizabeth, and Braelyn.**

**So please review, and maybe answer the question?**


End file.
